Leum
Leum is a player of The World that started around the first of June, 2008. He did not create a forum account until June 8th, however. Leum is shy and not a very outspoken individual in both reality and online. Online Leum originally joined The World in compliance to a friend's request and suggestion. Coming into the game, Leum had not looked at the forum before hand and had little to no idea how to play. Upon his first venture into a field, he was brutally killed by the first monster he saw. After trying a couple more times, Leum asked for help and instructions on how to play. This was how he met his first friend and mentor in The World, Train Ernheart, a.k.a Korexion on the forum. Train taught Leum how to play as well as helped him on his first day. Because of this seemingly small act, Leum was inspired to keep playing. Leum had both joined the forum and grown a love for the dungeons of the game, specifically the longer ones. Leum enjoyed exploring The World and wanted to know about every special area (fairly, of course). Two or three times Info_Man had accidentally (?) teleported Leum to feilds not accessable normally. In the final days of The World, Leum met Ashitaka, an Admin who led a guild know as The Preventors. Leum was invited into the guild and joined. During the last couple weeks of playing The World, Leum was finally able to enter the Sigma server. The game was taken down before he could begin training to enter the Omega server. Leum then spent a lot of his time on the Forum. He spent much of his time waiting for the game at first but started to grow an attachment to the forum and it's users. Several of his original firends had left to play other games, not wanting to wait. During this wait, Leum became both a reader and writer in the Literary Circle. After some time, The World Classic was announced to be released. This was short lived, but fairly entertaining as a break from the hours of clicking the community button at the top of the forum screen, waiting for new replys. In responce to this, The Prophecy, the story (?) the guild Holy Shadow was built around, was posted on the forum once again. Speculating on The Prophecy, Leum was invited to join Holy Shadow. He had been asked before and declined. This time he decided to join. More time has passed since then. Entertainment known as the TRPG has been put together. Leum has created a few characters but has barely done anything noteworthy and doesn't spend much time playing. Leum also lost contact with Holy Shadow and is for all intents and purposes, not currently a part of the guild. With The World (2D) up and running, Leum has once again joined The World. He intends to get right back to his old training. Offline Leum, or Samuel, spends his time hanging out with friends when not on the computer. He has moved a lot but has only moved once since joining the game. Much of his life has been influenced by the game and forum. Prehaps the greatest influence is his growing love of literature. As a result, Leum enjoys reading many of the Literary Circle stories, particularly iBOCK's. Leum has 5 siblings in real life. He is the oldest out of all of them and his oldest younger brother also plays the game. Leum is a Otaku of anime and manga and a self-proclaimed "Bibliophile in training". In addition, he has a very introverted personality and doesn't often talk to people he doesn't know. He wants to solve every puzzle he comes across. Despite having a somewhat athletic appearance, Leum sucks at sports of almost all kinds. Trivia • To get Leum's real name, use the palindrome of Leumas. • Originally wanting to use the name Leumas on the forum, Leum has grown used to and even fond of the shortened version. Plus, it's more original. • For use in Literary Circle stories, Leum has added a middle and last name to his online personna: Leumas Alias Ranhert (Lay-um-as A-lee-as Ran-hurt) • Leum has been in a total of 2 guilds. The Preventors, and Holy Shadow. • Leum typed this entire thing. :P